


Battle of restaurants

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Chinese Food, Chinese-American restaurant, F/M, Friendship, The Paper Lantern, restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/I still need your help!Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.Love ya,
Relationships: Will Stronghold/Layla Williams
Kudos: 1





	Battle of restaurants

One Saturday morning Will was resting, he was on the wrong side of the bed as usual, his parents had not even woken up, but they will if duty warrants it, suddenly someone knocked on his window, Will did not want to wake up and leave his Such a comfortable position, but if anything is stronger than Will's comfort, it's his curiosity.  
Will drowsily leaned out of the window and saw Layla who had come up thanks to her powers, it was a Saturday morning and he doubted that someone would pass and see her.  
"Layla?" Will said drowsily. "Why are you here so early?"  
"Will!" Layla said excitedly. "Don't you remember? Warren invited us to the special paper lantern sale"  
"It was today?"  
"Yes and everyone is there and only us is missing, when you are ready come as quickly as possible"  
Will did not like the food at that restaurant, but he did it because he is loyal to his friends, when Will finished preparing completely, he flew avoiding the stairs and returned to the ground to go to the door to see Layla, as soon as they saw each other. Layla took his hand to run away.  
"Why are we going so fast?" Will asked agitated.  
"Warren warned us about the long line he spent every year with the mashed potato special"  
"don't talk to me about food, I didn't even have breakfast"  
"If you had paid more attention this would not have happened to you"  
"when he even told me this"  
"for almost three weeks"  
And it was true, when Warren came to school only his friends noticed how tired Warren seemed, at recess Warren did not turn the page and stayed in one when he was in his own thoughts and with little appetite more than normal since he did not eat in recess, it was there that they asked him what was wrong and he replied that he was preparing with the restaurant more than usual to fulfill the orders of the specials, apart from being a waiter, Warren rarely helped in the kitchen although secretly he liked it a lot It was his strength that stood out for him to lift the bags of potatoes and kilos of meat before they melted, for the expected day, while the voice of the special spread.  
As Layla looked at Will for not caring enough about his friend she noticed that they had already arrived, they saw their friends in the scattered single file that commonly stood were Maj, Zach and Ethan.  
"Hi guys, don't you know when they'll open us up?"  
"Not really," Ethan said.  
"We haven't seen Warren or anyone inside" said Zach  
"or outside, more than us"  
Magenta was right, with what Warren said they expected a long line, while they wondered what was happening Warren had noticed them and opened the door of the restaurant using a key.  
"Good morning, guys" said Warren giving way to his friends.  
They greeted him and thanked him.  
"Thanks for inviting us Warren" Layla thanked.  
"It seems that we are the first to try the special!" Zach said.  
"And maybe the last ones" said Magenta.  
"Maj" Layla said.  
"No Layla Magenta is right" Warren said in his usual tone "if I'm honest things have been strange here since the new fast food place came along"  
"Which one ?, Donald’s King, the potatoes there are garbage, someone who eats potatoes from every restaurant he goes, says it," Zach said.  
Warren was called into the kitchen by the cook and had to leave after saying goodbye to his friends.  
"Where will everyone be?" Ethan asked.  
"sleeping" said Magenta  
"I mean from what Warren said, it always got crowded and they didn't even want to come here with invitations" said Ethan  
"I didn't wake up so early to get depressed" said Magenta.  
"Incredible, those who sleep on the hour do not know what they will miss, right Will ... Will" Layla said before realizing that Will had fallen asleep at the window.  
Everyone knew how gross Donald’s King could be, their plastic fries and semi-raw nuggets couldn't be compared to chicken burgers with too much mayo.  
When Warren returned he sat down with them.  
"Guys, thanks for coming, as Magenta said, you could be the last, since Donald’s came the customers stopped coming, and I don't understand what is so special about food dipped in fat."  
"Maybe what they lack is publicity," Magenta said.  
"I glued the posters myself"  
"And they have that big sign" said Magenta pointing to the window.  
"That's not even close to what I ate" said Zach.  
Suddenly Will's snoring caught their attention and they realized how fixedly Layla was staring at Will.  
"Layla wake up your boyfriend please, we are in public" said Magenta mocking the empty restaurant.  
Layla with a slight blush touched Will's shoulder lightly to wake him up. But she couldn't miss the sharp guinea pig nose to smell Magenta money.  
"Hey guys, don't you see? What better sales model, what more people doing the job" said Magenta  
"What do you mean?" Zach said

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/  
> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya,


End file.
